A server downtime event (e.g., for database synchronization, system updates, software patches, server failures) can result in operators relying on work-arounds that will force the operators to reenter data (thus, introducing more possibilities for inaccuracies and inconsistencies), and duplicate effort, once the server downtime event is over. Often, local services that use interconnected resources from the server experiencing the downtime event are not available to operators during downtime. Account registration and lookup are services that are frequently not offered during a server downtime event, and because the account data are often used as key values in databases, services, local or remote, that rely on the account data, although potentially accessible to operators, are also not provided or provided in a reduced capacity.